White Fox
by Dante Marx
Summary: It's been three years, and Hei is retired. A mysterious masked man wants him to fight. He's a strange contractor with multiple abilities. Who is he? What's his motive?
1. Chapter 1

I awoke in a daze. My alarm clock to the left was ringing uncontrollably. I pushed the snooze button, and shut my eyes again. Remembering that I had to go to work, so I rose to me feet, and got dressed. About three years ago, I retired from working for The Syndicate, and have been leading the life an average person. I work for a construction company now, and I'm making some decent money. I've moved out of that small apartment, and got a house of my own. On the news, there have been reports of small time bank robberies lately, not that it's my problem at all. While on my way to work I saw a man in a black, long, leather coat and black leather gloves with blonde hair and sunglasses walk by. The only reason I mention this particular person is because he was staring at me rather oddly. Work's always boring. After work, I saw that same guy again, except he was following me this time. I needed to get some money, so I went to the bank. The man followed me in. He was behind me, getting his wallet out. I was looking forward. I thought I heard something, so I turned around to find what it was, and I saw that he disappeared. I looked forward again, and saw him standing on the teller's counter.

"EVERYONE ON THE GROUND, NOW!" he commanded. He broke the teller's bullet proof window with his hand easily. He dropped behind the counter, grabbed one of the tellers and threw her into the rest of them, so they wouldn't press the alarm. He walked up to the safe, and literally ripped the door off with his left hand. He walked in calmly and started collecting money. He wasn't even taking a lot; he was just putting some in his wallet. When he took what he needed, he began to walk calmly out of the door. On his way, he turned to the people and announced "I'm done, go about your business."

That was odd. I decided to follow him. If I didn't just see him rob a bank, I would never guess that he was nothing more than an average person. Due to his amazing display of strength he had to be a Contractor. When I was following him, I saw him grab a random girl, and bring her into an alley. I rushed to see what he was doing, but when I got there, he was alone, wiping his mouth like he just ate. There was an open dumpster next to him, in which he shut before leaving. He noticed me, and approached me. "Good afternoon," he said.

"Hello," I responded.

"Wonderful weather today, is it not?" he asked.

"It is," I answered. "No clouds in the sky. A little cold though."

"Wait a second," he said. "I know you. You were at the bank." He said like he didn't even rob it.

"What, the one you robbed?" I asked.

"I wouldn't say 'rob'…it's too cold of a saying," he said. "I only took eleven-hundred-thousand yen, so I would call it a withdraw." He laughed a bit. "What's your name?"

"Li Shun Sheng," I answered. "What about yours?"

"Yuki Tashumaru," he answered. He looked around for some reason, and then asked me "Are you hungry? I'm hungry. Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Yes, actually I am hungry," I answered.

"Pick a place, I'm buying," he offered. We went to my favorite noodle shop. We each ordered a bowl and began to eat. As soon as I finished mine I put it down and got the attention of the worker.

"More please," my new friend and I said at once. We looked at each other confused. We each got another bowl, and began to eat. Once again, we finished at the same time, and asked for more simultaneously. Before I realized, we were having a competition to see who could eat the most, faster. We gave out at the same time at our twenty-fifth bowl.

He looked at me competitively and said "One more bowl? Loser pays?"

"You're on," I said as we were served our last bowls. "Ready?" he asked.

"Set," I answered.

"GO!" he said as we both started eating. We finished in about a minute, our bowls completely clear of any food. We looked at each other trying to judge who won. Yuki shrugged and said "You won." He reached for his wallet and paid for the six stacks of bowls reaching the ceiling. The man behind the counter was literally panting. As we walked out a black cat with purple eyes walked by. "That was fun," he said. "But I have to go, I'll see you later."

"Alright, goodbye," I replied leaving. Later that night, I thought I heard a knock at the door. I went to open it, no one was there. I turned to go continue my previous when I found a man standing behind me, leaning against the wall. He wore a wooden black fox mask, a white long coat, and a black combat suit underneath. He looked at me.

"Hei?" he asked. "Or should I say, The Black Reaper." He tossed me my fighting suit and mask, from when I worked for The Syndicate. Meet me by the bank that was robbed earlier today, tomorrow. You better be wearing that. Suddenly he disappeared, and I felt a blast of wind heading out the door.

The next day I stood on the roof of the bank, waiting for him. I stood there for about three hours, before he slammed his knee into my back. I turn around to face him. He was wearing the same thing from last night. I took out one of my knives and threw it at him. He caught it, and disappeared again. I had one of my wires attached to the knife, and it shot the left, where he reappeared. I knew that he wasn't teleporting, he was running. I tried shocking him with the metal wire, but it didn't affect him. He dropped the knife, and crushed it with his foot. He closed the distance between us in an instant, and punched me in the face, crushing my mask. He punched me in the gut, lifting me into the air, and threw me into the ground. He reached into my jacket, and took out my second knife. He broke the metal wire, and said "I want this." He disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

That was odd. Why did he want to fight me, why did he want my knife, and why didn't he take it when he delivered my equipment? I walked down the stairwell from the roof to the bank. It was closed due to the fact that the safe door was ripped off of it. No one was in to repair it yet, so I didn't need to sneak by anyone. Work was dull. Afterwards, I ran into Yuki. "Hello Li," he greeted.

"Hey, Yuki," I replied.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked noticing the black eye that was given to me earlier today.

"I got into a little fight is all," I told him. "Make any withdraws today?" That was supposed to be a joke.

But he answered it seriously. "One," he said.

"Hey, I need to ask you something," I told him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Are you a contractor?" I asked.

"No…I sell cars," he answered.

I doubt that. "What about that display of strength at the bank yesterday?"

"I really can't explain it," he said. "I'm just…strong." I had a distinct feeling that he's lying. Something suddenly came to his attention, and he walked off, not even telling me he was leaving. A black cat with purple eyes approached me.

"What do you want?" I asked realizing it was Mao.

"That man," he replied "the one you fought on the roof. I'm here to warn you about him."

"What about him?" I asked.

"He's, in all basic levels, the next Black Reaper," he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"He calls himself White Fox," he said "and he's probably more deadly than you."

"Who does he work for?"

"No one," he said. "He only cares about himself, and he wants you dead for some reason."

"Then why didn't he kill me on the roof earlier today?" I asked.

"I don't know," he answered. "It's odd…We have a feeling that the bank robberies have something to do with it."

"I don't think that," I said. "I witnessed one, and the robber only took eleven-hundred-thousand yen, enough to fill his wallet."

"I don't know," he said. "I'll be watching you." He left. I haven't seen Mao since I left The Syndicate. My guess is that he still worked for them. I walked back to my house and put my gear back on. I replaced the knives I lost, and the broken mask, and I left. I was determined to fight him again. I felt the threat that he might try to sneak attack me, so I decided to find him, before he finds me.

I free-ran through the city, jumping to each roof-top, doing amazing flips and acrobatics. I was looking for the highest vantage point in the city. When I found it, I used my grappling hooks to zip up to the top. When I got there, to my surprise, he was waiting for me. "I missed you Black Reaper," he told me.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," I said. I threw a grapple at him. It wrapped around his arm, and I electrified it. This didn't affect him at all. He broke the metal wire, and charged me. He closed the distance in an instant, and tried to punch me. Quickly, I dodged his punch, and tried to kick him in the face. He ducked to dodge, then tried to sweep kick my feet out. I jumped back to dodge, and threw a knife at him. He caught it with his middle and index fingers, and threw it back. When I landed, he appeared behind me and kicked me in the back. It was so powerful, if felt like getting smacked by a cannonball. I would've flown off of the roof if I didn't throw a grapple at a flagpole, and swung back. While swinging back, I tried to kick him in the face, but he ran out of the way, disappearing in my eyes. I retracted my grapple, and drew my knife. I looked around cautiously to see if I could find him. I heard a whistling from behind. Knowing it was the knife he stole I jumped out of the way, and turned to face him. He wasn't there. Suddenly, my knife disappeared. The guy already knew what I looked like, so I removed my mask for better visibility.

"Now why would you do that?" he asked. "Someone could see you."

"No one can get up here, and you already know what I look like," I replied. "What's there to lose?" Suddenly he appeared in front of me and grasped my neck so hard, I couldn't move. He reached inside my jacket, and took one of my knives.

"I want this," he said. He let me go, and leaped off of the building. I crawled to the ledge to see where he went, but he vanished. As I coughed my lungs out I got up off of the ground, and swung away.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke in my bed, my back in too much pain to get up, so I called in sick. I took some pain-killers, and some pain cream. I stayed in my bed through lunch and dinner. By four o'clock, I was famished, and my back was cured, so I went out to get something to eat. On the way to my favorite noodle shop, I ran into Yuki again. "Hey, Li," he said. "How's your back?"

"Hello Yu—" I stopped myself. I thought about what he just said. "How'd you know my back hurt me?" I asked.

"Uh…you look like you hurt your back," he said. He seemed like he was hiding something. "Where are you going?" he said, desperate to change the subject.

"Getting something to eat," I said. "I skipped breakfast and lunch."

"Let me treat you," he offered.

I was beginning to have suspicions about him. "No thank you," I refused.

"Are…are you sure?" he said sounding surprised.

"I'm sure," I said. I began to walk away. Suddenly, one of my stolen knives hit the concrete next to my left foot. I turned around, thinking I just found out that Yuki was White Fox. But instead, he was gone, and White Fox was standing atop a building. He disappeared, and reappeared next to me, grabbed the knife he threw, and disappeared again. I was cautious, but unarmed. I could tell he wasn't coming back. So why did he do that? White Fox is a confusing individual indeed. I ate five times my weight in noodles and returned home. When I arrived, I found my door ripped off of its hinges. Inside stood White Fox, holding a carton of milk.

"I hope you don't mind," he said "I was thirsty." He crushed the empty carton, and threw it in the garbage. He grabbed a small container he brought with him, and placed it in his pocket. He robbed me, I can tell, and I was pissed. I ran up to him, and tried to kick his legs out. When he jumped to dodge, I rolled under him, and grabbed his coat. I yanked him down to the ground, grabbed the collar of his coat, and pulled it off. In theory, my electric power should affect him now. I grasped his wrist, but immediately, he threw me into a wall. I always keep one of the metal wire grapples on my belt, ever since my first fight with White Fox, just in case something like this happened. I threw the grapple at him, and amazingly, he got caught in it. He tried to run away, but I pulled him back. I sent a current of electricity down the wire. At first, he didn't seem affected, but after about ten second he slowly began to vibrate from the current. Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore, and he was launched backward. He got up from the ground in pain. He drew one of my stolen knives and slowly strafed to his jacket. He was about to reach for it, but I threw the grapple at him again. He jumped out of the way. When it retracted, I threw it at him again. This time, he caught it, and cut it with the knife. He ran into me, shooting his knee into my gut, and then disappeared.

I spent the last week fixing my place back to normal. For the past month, I haven't fought White Fox, but I've seen him stalking me. It's now winter and the snow is falling hard. I decided to take a break from work and spend a week at my friend's house in the country. There wasn't any other house for miles. The rolling hills covered in sparkling white powder-like snow. The falling snow seemed like twinkling stars slowly and gently falling to the surface. While walking around aimlessly in the hills, I thought I heard a cough. I turned to see who was behind me, but I didn't see anyone. I continued to walk. After about five more minutes of walking, I was tackled to the ground by White Fox. I forced him off of me, and rose to my feet. I noticed that he made a wardrobe change. Now he was wearing all white clothing. This time, I was prepared. Under my heavy winter clothing, was my fighting gear. Dramatically, I ripped them off, and drew my knives. I remembered that unless I removed his coat, my ability won't work on him. He drew the knives he stole from me, and charged. Our knives collided and sparked so fast that I couldn't tell what I was doing, I was going by pure instinct alone. Somehow, both of his knives were pushing against only one of mine. His incredible strength was way too much for my one arm, but I was amazingly holding him back. Quickly, I stabbed him in the gut, and electrified the knife, shooting him back. When he landed in the snow he vanished, his clothing acting as a natural camouflage against the snow. His blood, however, was seeping into the snow, giving his position away. I threw the same knife I stabbed him with, in that direction but he wasn't there. He must have run away.

Suddenly, he appeared behind me. His stomach was completely healed, which confused me. He tried to stab me, but I back-flipped to dodge. I threw two grapples, aiming for his coat. Unfortunately, I missed. While they were retracting, he closed the great distance between us in an instant, and punched me in the face with all the force he could put behind it. The force was so extreme that I was shot into the ground, resulting in a crater under me. Not only my face, but now my back hurt as well. I had enough, I threw both of my knives at him, ran up to him while he was busy dodging, and ripped his mask off. My back was turned, so I couldn't see him. When I turned around, his hand was covering his face. I grabbed one of the knives I threw, and threw it at his gut. When it hit, he let go of his face to pull it out. Under his mask, I realized that my suspicions were correct. Yuki is White Fox.


End file.
